The decalcification of hard biological specimens such as bones and teeth has traditionally been a tedious, time consuming process. In accordance with conventional procedures, specimens are first wrapped in gauze and tied with a cord and, after appropriate identification tags are provided, are thereafter suspended in a beaker containing a decalcifying solution for the appropriate length of time. Such procedures require several minutes to wrap and tie each specimen and to label and secure the identification tag to the specimen, prior to decalcification. Following the actual decalcification, additional time is required in removing the specimen from the decalcifying solution, cutting the gauze wrapping to remove the enclosed specimen, and discarding the gauze and cord.
The large amount of unproductive time which is needed to wrap, tie, cut and unwrap each specimen becomes a particularly acute problem when a large number of samples or specimens are processed. In an average research project involving one hundred laboratory mice or rats, the time expended in accomplishing the decalcification of a single bone, such as the tibia, can be as much as fourteen to seventeen hours. Thus, it will be appreciated that in terms of the labor costs involved, the time required by a histopathology technician to process the specimens can be a significant expense.
Another disadvantage in the process described above concerns offensive and irritating liquid and fumes which result from spillage or other release of the decalcifying solution that is characteristic of the unwrapping step in processing the specimens.
As explained hereinbelow, the present invention generally concerns the provision of a perforated cabinet in which the specimens are held during decalcification. A sterilizing sink including a foraminous or perforated tray is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 653,714 (Thursman). Other patents of possible interest include U.S. Pat. No. D232,813 (Myers) and U.S. Pat. No. D238,931 (DuMolin).